The closest threat detection system to present invention is the Rapiscan Systems Secure 1000 SP. The Secure 1000 SP uses backscatter technology as well as image processing software and an operator interface to screen passengers for a wide range of potential threats including liquids, contraband, ceramics, explosives, narcotics, concealed currency and weapons. The Secure 1000 SP generates a front and back scan simultaneously. The Secure 1000 SP can detect small objects and threats concealed on a passenger. It can detect organic and inorganic threats, metals and non-metallic objects and can detect concealed liquids, ceramics, weapons, plastic explosives, narcotics, metals, contraband, currency etc. The Secure 1000 SP requires one pose with no additional movement by the passenger, a full scan can be completed in seconds. The Secure 1000 bounces very low dose of x-rays off of a person to generate an image. This image is then analyzed by an operator to identify concealed potential threats.
The Rapiscan Systems Secure 1000 is limited in that it requires a person to be in a single pose for scanning, it requires an operator to determine what threats are present and to review the scanned images, it uses x-rays for scanning, it only performs backscatter and no pass through imaging, at it is designed to work at a security checkpoint as opposed to use in an array where it can scan multiple individuals and their luggage without causing a security bottleneck. The Rapiscan Systems Secure 1000 is incapable of detecting radiation/nuclear materials.
There is a need for multi-threat detection systems with very short processing time allowing detection of a variety of threats simultaneously.